


逢爱时刻(上)

by Jeffany_M



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffany_M/pseuds/Jeffany_M
Summary: “自制力差的究竟是你还是我”
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 9





	逢爱时刻(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微轻微琛南预警

酷暑难耐。张颜齐顽强的留着自己的锡纸烫。他坐在路边摊吃牛肉面。

一个女孩婷婷袅袅坐到他对面，支着下巴笑意盈盈:“你不热吗？”见张颜齐不理她，也不恼，反倒笑意更浓:“哎，不过你确实是我见过锡纸烫最帅的。”

张颜齐低头吃完了最后一口面。

女孩的男朋友阿宁也过来了，揽着她坐在张颜齐对面，“宝贝在聊什么？”

“我说好巧呀，在这里碰到他。”

张颜齐垂眼看着沾着油污的桌面，两个人的面孔模糊不清，他撕了点桌子上的劣质纸巾擦了擦额头和脖子上快要滴下来的汗。

“什么事？”

“下午跟我去堵个人。”

张颜齐眉毛一皱，“我下午有课……”

“嘁，干嘛!”阿宁笑他，“之前在一中都没见你好好学习，怎么了，被前几天的高三宣誓感动到了啊？”

张颜齐说不出话，他也不是想学习，只是对这种生活厌倦了。

“又不动手，吓唬吓唬罢了。大家都这么多年兄弟了，给个面子。”

张颜齐看着汤水里的香菜打着旋沉到碗底。“好。”他说。

当他看着人群之中那个哭哭啼啼的女孩之后，厌倦感像是被加了助燃剂，一路飚到顶峰。

真是疯了。我为什么要跟他们一起折腾，就为了一个谁也没追到的女孩争风吃醋。张颜齐转身走了。

他兜兜转转，进了一栋一看就很破的楼。这没什么奇怪的，他们学校的楼不是自己盖的，而是买了旧房子翻新。

整个窗户已经被拆掉了，只剩下一个空洞的窗框，外面的杂草丛里发出各种各样扰人的虫鸣，也不断有泛着些许燥意的风从外面吹进来再穿堂而过，宣告着这个夏日缠绵不尽的尾声。

张颜齐心情很烦躁，无法纾解，其实已经持续一段时间了。只不过他现在太过年少，无法明白那是想要改变又下不定决心的烦恼。

他一边低着头，咬着烟嘴，一边往上爬楼。直到他看见一个少年。

说实话张颜齐停在那仔细辨认了几秒钟才确认，那的确是个少年。即使是夏天依然穿着薄外套，头发略长，盖住了一部分后颈。

他皮肤白皙，不知道是不是因为他出了汗的缘故，整个人看起来奇异的水淋淋。怎么说，像个渗出汁液的水果，像个涉世未深的女孩。

他也不顾窗台上堆积的灰尘，就那么轻轻的倚靠着。他丝毫没有被张颜齐的突如其来打扰到，侧头问他:“你怎么会到这里来？”

“你呢？”

他头歪着，从发顶开始打量张颜齐，目光轻飘飘一路向下，最后又回到他脸上，说：“我在等人。”

“……在这里？”张颜齐有点难以置信，八成也不是什么好事。

“嗯。”他耸耸肩，有点无所谓的样子，“但是我被人爽约啦。”

“哦。”张颜齐其实并无兴趣，只是机械的继续问，“那你不回去？”

少年从窗台慢慢走到他身边，伸手取下了他嘴上咬着的烟，闻了闻烟草的味道，然后塞进了自己的口袋里。

“你叫什么名字？”少年喃喃自语。

“你管我。”

他促然笑开了，他笑起来很好看，明眸灿灿，抿着嫩红的嘴唇，和这里的破旧一点都不搭。

“我叫周震南。”

张颜齐莫名其妙被他笑的很不好意思，摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我叫张颜齐。”

“嘶——”周震南挠了挠自己的胸口，然后低着头解开了白色校服polo衫的领口纽扣，张颜齐看到他清瘦白皙的身体，几个泛红的蚊子包。

周震南摸校服兜，结果掉出一小罐驱蚊膏和两个片装的安全套，一小包湿巾。

张颜齐也看见了。

周震南慢慢蹲下去捡，手心握住了安全套，抬头看张颜齐，很自然的问他，“做吗？”

张颜齐的心狠狠震了一下。他完全俯视着周震南，他的嘴唇和自己的肚子在空间视觉上无缝拼接，张颜齐甚至能幻觉到周震南的嘴唇碰到了自己，下腹热燥起来。

他看到他比正常男生更小的骨架，因为俯身而完全暴露的胸膛和肚子，像是一个凝着水汽即将融化的草莓奶油蛋糕。夏日限定。

他感觉到自己被勾引。比那些女孩不知道强度大了多少倍。

“操!你疯了？”

周震南站起身，带着点了然于心说，“嗯，你不想跟我做，还在这里跟我废话这么久？”

张颜齐冲上去，他本该揪着他的领子，可是周震南领口大开，他的手卡住了周震南的脖子。他的皮肤果然和看起来一样，光滑而细腻，像丝绸。

周震南无所畏惧，甚至伸出猫儿般的舌尖舔了一下他的手背。

“你他妈!……”张颜齐甩开他。

周震南无声的吸气，伸手揉了揉自己脖子。

张颜齐已经走到楼梯口了，却鬼使神差的回头看他。见到他望向窗户外面的夕阳，悲伤又幸福的样子，一双眼睛湿润得仿佛要流下泪来。

张颜齐的步子拐了个180度弯。他毫不怜惜扯着周震南的胳膊，扯得他跪坐在地上。

周震南凑过来咬他的裤带，张颜齐心里一惊，他本意是让周震南用手解开的，但是现在他强行维持着自己不动。

他感觉自己硬了。好像太快了，可是他控制不住。

周震南堪称乖顺，低垂着眼睛，一言不发，他睫毛好长，不知是心虚还是心疼，张颜齐无端从他脸上看出了委屈。

纤维棉相互拉扯松开了裤带，周震南拉下他的裤子。张颜齐猛得蹲下来，他摁着周震南的后背把他推向自己，吻住了他。

事实证明，这是一个需要言语沟通的吻，两个人刚张开嘴就磕到了舌头，周震南可可怜怜的唔了一声，痛得鼻尖发红。

张颜齐莫名笑了，任由周震南气急败坏的推他。没有准备润滑剂，可是周震南太水了，他就是一汪温泉，汩汩的留着透明的粘液。

刚进去一点周震南就哭了，腿蜷缩着踩着张颜齐的胸膛却没有力气蹬开。他太紧了，张颜齐也被他夹得疼。

周震南的眼泪似是流不尽，张颜齐简直要问他渴不渴，整张脸透红，水光淋淋的，可怜又可爱。

“不行不行!……你出去呀！”周震南摇头。

“啧，你放松。”张颜齐握着他的胳膊，继续往里顶。周震南的腰绷的像一张纸，眼睛也紧紧的闭着。肠道被无情的撑开，他只能咬牙经受住。

张颜齐跟哄小孩一样，低声软语，“你看，你看，进去完了。”

周震南缓慢的睁开眼，他小声抽着气，抽噎着去摸两个人的结合处，“真的进去了……你怎么知道能进去？”

“其实我也不知道。”张颜齐把话说的很无耻，“我就是想继续看你哭的惨兮兮的。”

张颜齐受不了了，他觉得自己再被周震南摸一下就要没了，于是他挺了下腰。他渐渐变得游刃有余，释放属于上位者的恶劣。

“你真的是第一次吗？”他将周震南顶弄的水液四溢，还温温柔柔的摸他的嘴唇，被柔软火热的肠道包裹，他整个人失去伪装，非要追问他一个结果，“你怎么这么多水呀？”

周震南无力反驳，他张着嘴不是哭就是呻吟，反正哪一种都让张颜齐更有劲搞他。

周震南扶着墙让张颜齐给自己穿上裤子的时候，腿已经完全软了。张颜齐还在教育他，“知道错了吗？”

“错什么？不该随便找人约？”

“不是。”张颜齐笑，从地上捡起来他的驱蚊膏，拧开盖子给他抹，“带两个套，看不起谁呢。”

周震南露出无语的表情。

张颜齐好心情的摸摸他的头，意外的毛顺，“希望我们以后不会再见。”

张颜齐推开新学期分配的宿舍的门的时，表情变得玩味起来。三人间，他，周震南，姚琛。

看起来周震南和姚琛是一个班的。周震南坐在床头柜上啃苹果，那么小的台子亏他能坐上去。姚琛在铺床单。

张颜齐想装不认识的。可周震南冲他挥挥手，“哟!”

“你们认识？”姚琛冲他笑笑，“我是姚琛。你就是张颜齐对吧？”

“嗯。”张颜齐比他们先到一天，东西都已经收拾好了，“你们先弄，我去洗漱。”

他刷牙的时候，周震南也来了，站在他旁边洗脸。

“我说你怎么一副要哭的样子。看来是喜欢上了一个直男。你那天等的人是他吧。”

周震南不动了，水珠一点点往下流，弄得衣服领口湿漉漉的。周震南看着镜子，不知道是在看自己还是在看张颜齐。

“我之前不……”周震南扭头看他，“我现在喜欢你啊。”

张颜齐没说话，露出点不屑的笑容，“你们两个的事情，我不管。”

“你不相信？”

张颜齐要走。周震南拉住他的手腕，“那我们谈恋爱吧。”

张颜齐看着周震南的眼睛，周震南无所畏惧回视着他。张颜齐莫名恼火，可他很冷静的说，“好，可以。但是我不会亲你，不会摸你，更不会跟你做。”

周震南瞪大眼睛，显然他认为性爱和爱情无法分割，“你还是不相信我？”

“要谈就谈，不谈就松手。我就只有这一个条件。”

“谈。为什么不谈。”周震南昂着下巴。

张颜齐不说话了。他伸手摸了摸周震南的后颈，意外有点安抚的感觉。然后手掌摸到他的侧脸，凑过来亲了一下周震南的脸颊。

软软糯糯，他抿嘴啾了一下。

就在周震南扭头要吻他的时候，张颜齐轻轻一推拉开了两个人的距离。

“晚安。”他头也不回的走了。

周震南愣在原地，一脸迷惑:“我操……？”


End file.
